Our Farewell: Sequel
by brielle-watterson
Summary: After being taunted and teased throughout his whole life, Cedric is ready to cut the rope and end it all. But he still thinks about Sofia, and what she would be like once she knew that he was gone. This memoir is a despairing tale, and the concept of it all will for sure let tears fall from your eyes as you take a look inside of Cedric's pain, and sympathy for the princess.


It has been a few weeks since Cedric passed on. Sofia was in her room, laying down in her bed and staring up at the ceiling. He died on a cold winter night, and now it was snowing more than ever. Sofia's happiness has been sucked right out of her, day by day.

"I don't understand, your majesty," Baileywick said as he held a confused expression on his face while talking to King Roland. "She won't eat, she won't get up, and she won't talk. It's like she just…stopped. The only time she ever talked to me was when I asked her why he did it. All she said was that she wasn't good enough. What are we going to do?" The royal steward waited for a reply patiently.

"I don't know," the king mumbled. He rose up out of his seat and walked away, never saying another word to Baileywick.

Back in her room, Sofia laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling, holding an emotionless face expression. Her heart had been broken ever since she read the letter that he left for her. And she didn't think that her heart could ever be brought back to life. So she grabbed her journal from the side of her desk and began to write with her quill pen.

_ Everything seems to be dead without Mr. Ceedric. In reality, spring is coming. In my eyes, the trees are rotten, the sky is gray, the sun is gone, the moon has died, the stars have vanished, the grass has turned to ice, and the flowers are no more. It's like…being lost in this sad world…where nothing grows. There is only death. Mr. Ceedric was everything to me. And now he's gone. How can I go on like this? I haven't been doing anything. I haven't even been sleeping. And if I did, no dreams would come to me. And I can remember the look on his face when I saw him lying on the floor, dead. Oh, the pain that was in his eyes. The sorrow and sadness…and I knew that I was the last thing he thought of before his life was taken away._

_ I miss my royal sorcerer. I loved him so much. He made me feel as if there was nothing else in the world that could love me more than he did. He was my sorcerer. My teacher. My hero. And now he's gone. I am sorry, but I cannot help but shred tears. I apologize for the stains on this paper, oh, and the tears just feel like acid. I adored every bit of him. His smile. His eyes. His personality. His skills. His soul. Everything was perfect. He was enchanting. I saw his inner beauty. And from reading this letter that he left me, according to him, I was the only one that ever did. And I am honored for such a thing._

_ But I am not sure what I need to do. I know I have to go on, but I feel like my life is nothing without him. If he dies…then I die. If he goes…then I go. No if's, and's or but's. I…I love him. And I won't let him leave me. Maybe I should do what he did. And then I could be with him. Just me and Mr. Ceedric. Together forever…_

Sofia put down her journal and turned the light out. She walked over to her window seat and looked up at the moon.

"Please," she whispered pleadingly. "Give me a dream. Give me a sign. Prove to me that you are there, watching me. I need to know that you are okay. I need to know that you are safe and sound. Please, I beg of you. I would do anything just to feel your presence." Sofia's eyes spilled a few more tears. "It's lonely here without you," she finished as her voice cracked. She walked over to her desk and sat down. All of a sudden, a wave of anger washed over her. She grabbed her books and threw them across the room, landing with a hard thud.

She slid everything off of her desk and onto the floor. Her hands snatched her dolls and threw them at the walls. And after everything was on the floor, Sofia fell down, sobbing loudly.

"Why?!" she cried out. "Why did you leave me?! How could you?! Why didn't you take me with you?! How could you leave me here like this?!" But Sofia knew that she would get no answer. And thankfully the maids didn't hear her throwing her stuff around. Poor Sofia climbed back into bed and curled up under the covers, the tears still pouring down from her eyes and damping the sheets. And just under two minutes, the heartbroken princess fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sofia stood there, glancing around and observing where she was. Everything was beautiful. The trees were in full bloom. From their rich brown trunks to their iris green leaves. A few of them were cherry blossoms, which in her eyes were beautiful too. The light pink petals blew one by one in the air. The sky shined with a bright blue, although the sun was nowhere in sight. But Sofia didn't care. The grass beneath her was vivid emerald, and the soil under it felt so soft. Sofia wished that he had her dress on so that she could explore around, but unfortunately she was stuck in her nightgown.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something coming out of the trees_. Is that snow?_ she thought. Indeed, it was snow. It flew out of the trees in a graceful way. _This isn't any ordinary snow, though. Just look at the way it moves. I've never seen snow move like that before._ More and more snow came, and eventually, when it cleared the trees, it was actually just a large patch. But the way it moved. How graceful and flowing. And as soon as the bottom of the patch hit the ground, the snowflakes outlined the shape of a human, giving it a white glow. Sofia stared in wonder, staying right where she was. And then, the unthinkable happened. Out of the patch of snow, his skin and robe spotted with stars, came Cedric, wearing a smile that reached right inside of Sofia and touched her shattered heart.

The small princess was lost with words. He was beautiful. He was vivid. He was dashing. He was perfect. His robe shined against the sunlight that wasn't there, and his brown eyes burned brighter than ever, shimmering with pure love and happiness. His gray bangs and black hair held a patch of stars, all spread out through the strands. More stars covered his shiny robe, spread out among the clothing. He was an angel that came down from heaven.

"Sofia," he said. The girl was already in his arms before he could say anything else. Poor Sofia was in tears. Cedric wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his embrace.

"Oh, Mr. Ceedric, why? Why did you have to leave me? Why didn't you stay? We could've had so many memories together. We could have spent so much time with each other. How could you leave me like this?" she asked as she dug her face into his robe, drinking in his luscious scent. Cedric rested his chin on her head as they stood there in each other's arms.

"Oh, my poor darling," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't win. I tried so hard but I couldn't win. It was too much for me. It was just too much." Sofia looked up at him.

"And I wasn't good enough?" Cedric's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, Sofia, no. You are everything that I ever wanted. You are all that I ever had. And look at you! My little girl is growing up," he said as he stroked her hair.

"Well, I don't care," she said as she reached up for him. Cedric picked her up and rested her in his arms just like a mother would hold her child. "I want to be with you," she finished as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, longing to sleep in his embrace.

"Oh, my sweetheart," Cedric said as he spread small kisses on her forehead. "I know you do, but I'm afraid it's too late. You have to wake up soon."

"I don't want to wake up soon," she mumbled. "I don't want to wake up ever again. I want to stay her with you in this world." She looked up at him and smiled. "where everything is bright and beautiful…just like you." The sorcerer gave her more kisses, filled with love and care. He spread them all over her cheeks and forehead. He touched her nose with his, nuzzling her with a smile as she giggled happily. And for once, Sofia didn't feel so alone and afraid. He carried her over to an oak tree and settled her down in his arms as he sat down. She looked up at him with bright wide eyes, taking in the view of her perfect angel.

"I think you're beautiful," she whispered. Cedric gave her more kisses.

"Thank you, Sofia. That means a lot to me." Poor Sofia was all snuggled against him, and she was warmer than ever. That there caused her to become sleepy again, drifting in and out of the zone. But she fought back, trying to stay awake, because she was afraid that he would let her go. Her hands clutched the edges of his robe tighter, her head straining to meet his.

"Shhhh…" he whispered in her ear. "Sleep, my love. I'm here. I always will be." And with that, Sofia woke up from her dream the next morning, the color in her cheeks reappearing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Baileywick came storming in, glancing around the room, wondering why everything was everywhere.

"Look at this mess! Sofia, what happened?" The princess sat there, confused.

"What? What do you mean, Baileywick?" He held out his hand, pointing at the floor.

"Why are there books everywhere and stuff all over the floor?" Sofia hopped out of bed and glanced down at the mess.

"Oops," she said. Baileywick had no time to argue.

"Get your stuff cleaned up and get ready for school. Breakfast starts in ten minutes, so you better hurry. At least you look brighter today." And with that, the royal steward was already out of the room.


End file.
